O Zodíaco chinês
by Marin Oli
Summary: Deu a doida na Saori, ela quer transformar todo o santuário! e agora? O que os cavaleiros de ouro e os de bronze vão fazer?
1. A decisão de saori

Capítulo 1  
  
Após a batalha contra Hades, todos os Cavaleiros de ouro que morreram honradamente foram revividos por Athena(novidade) e o cavaleiros de bronze agora moravam na mansão dela no Japão. Nisso, Athena continuou no santuário para ver se conseguia botar ordem naquela joça. E é claro, poupou Shion que tinha se tornado seu braço direito... Todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro tinham dido obrigados a defender seus ninhos... digo, templos, como eles sempre fizeram. Todo santo dia eles eram obrigados a escutar o horário imposto por Shion:  
  
8:00- Todos os cavaleiros devem comparecer no Templo de Athena  
  
9:00- Encontro acabado, os cavaleiros devem voltar imediatamente para defender seus templos (ou treinar, coisas do tipo)  
  
12:00- Almoço!!! (Se atrasar não come)  
  
13:00- Uma horinha pra descansar(mas não dormir como o Shaka, pelo amor de Athena)  
  
14:00- Voltar para defesa (tah achando que é chato? YEAH! A VIDA NÃO É MOLEZA, TRABALHEM VAGABUNDOS!)  
  
19:00- JANTAR!!(sem guerra de comida, se fizeram vocês que limparão)  
  
20:00- Hora livre pra viver! Se fizerem jogos, serão punidos!  
  
A primeira atividade de todos os dias, encontro com Athena: Todos os cavaleiros devem relatar o que está acontecendo nos seus templos. É aí que tudo começa...  
  
Athena: Ora, ora... Ninguém quer relatar nada?  
  
*Grilos no fundo*  
  
Saori: Nada mesmo?  
  
Mu: Desculpe Saori, mas todos os dias são iguais em nossas chatas vidas, portanto nunca temos nada para contar  
  
Saori: *pasma* ... percebe-se... Shion??? Pra que diabos você criou esse horário? Eles nunca tem nada de nov pra contar! Por que você insiste nisso?  
  
Shion: Só porque estamos em tempos de paz agora, não significa que devemos baixar a guarda... Esse horário é uma espécie de treinamento para ficarmos sempre alertas...  
  
*Miro cochichando para Camus: Isso é porque não é ele que tem que subir essas escadarias todo o santo dia  
  
*Camus cochichando para Miro: É verdade... tenho pena é do Mu  
  
Shion: Hey! Eu escutei vocês dois *apontando*(lembram do Pokémon?*ler primeiro capítulo de O que mais pode acontecer)  
  
Miro e Camus: ...........................................  
  
Shaka: ZzzzzzzzzZzzzz  
  
*Mu cochichando: Hey Shaka, ronca mais baixo  
  
Shaka: ZzzzzzZzzzz *só para realçar que Shaka estava dormindo XD  
  
Shion: Grrrr... REVOLUÇÃO ESTELAR!  
  
Mu: Argh! MURO DE CRISTAL!(ou é parede?)  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
Mu: Por que você fez isso mestre?  
  
Shaka: Zzz... hã? Mu? Por que vc criou esse muro(parede) de cristal?  
  
Mu: Grrr... IDIOTA!*batendo na cabeça de Shaka  
  
Shaka: Como você pode fazer isso comigo? TEM BU HOU HIN! Bem, por causas óbvias todos tiveram que cair fora para escapar do ataque de Shaka. Pela sorte(ou não) alguém se lembrou que Athena ainda estava lá dentro, por tanto deu pra salva-la(droga...)  
  
Shion: O que diaxos você estva pensando? Queria matar Athena(não seria ruim)?  
  
*Aioros carregando Athena: Shaka??!!  
  
MDM: Você está fora de si?????????????  
  
Afrodite: NÃO! MINHA BELEZA!! ARRUINADA! TOME ISSO: ROSAS PIRANHAS!!  
  
Dohko: hey...  
  
Aioria: Parem com isso!!  
  
Afrodite atirou seu ataque em direção a Shaka, mas ele escapou e a flor foi parar na cara de Shura. Ele foi rápido o suficiente para desviar, mas a rosa o atingiu.  
  
Shura: Vocês estão querendo arrumar confusão comigo. Não estão? EXCALIBUR!  
  
Saori: CONGELA ISSO!*ainda nos braços de Aioros  
  
Camus: Sério? EXECUÇÃO AURORA!!  
  
E logo todos os cavaleiros estavam cobertos de gelo... quer dizer... nem todos. Miro (que tava atrás de Camus) e Aioros que estava carregando Athena, ele não poderia (apesar de no fundo ele querer tela congelado).  
  
Saori: O que você está pensando Camus? Quer matar todos nós?  
  
Camus: Mas vc disse pra congelar...  
  
Saori: Sim! Eu disse, mas no sentido de parar, não pra congelar mesmo... idiota...  
  
Miro: Bem... Veja pelo lado bom, nós paramos de lutar!  
  
Saori: eh... Mas agora todos os MEUS cavaleiros estão congelados. O que devemos fazer?  
  
Miro: er... eu não sei...  
  
Saori: ... OK o encontro matutino de hoje está encerrado  
  
Aioros: E o que fazemos com eles?* descendo Athena e apontando para as belas estátuas de gelo Saori: Deixem eles derretendo  
  
Camus: Mas eles não vão derreter!  
  
Saori: Ah! Que lindo!... O QUE VOCE ESTÁ ESPERANDO? VÁ AJUDA-LOS!-saiu da sala  
  
Miro: Camus, isso tudo é sua culpa... Graças a Athena! Eu odeio frio!  
  
Camus: Ah! Cala boca...  
  
Depois de Camus, Miro e Aioros carregarem todas as estátuas para fora (nisso se foram 2 dias) eles só descongelaram depois de 3 dias. Então eles tiveram de recomeçar a rotina de sempre(hummmmm). Agora todos os dias passavam lentamente, indo , indo ... indo...Zzzz  
  
Saori: aiaiai... To entediada... realmente entediada... Até a escritora dormiu enquanto escrevia... Calma ae! Tive uma idéia! Shion???  
  
Shion: Sim Athena?  
  
Saori: Chame todos os cavaleiros de ouro!- sorriso maléfico  
  
Shion: Certo - com medo  
  
Depois de alguns minutos, todos os cavaleiros estavam reunidos no templo de Athena. Saori esperou alguns minutos, entrou na sala e sentou na sua cadeira(que era acolchoada, ao contrário da deles) como sempre fazia.  
  
Saori: Caros cavaleiros... eu tive uma idéia brilhante!  
  
*Todos os cavaleiros se olham confusos*  
  
Shion: Idéia brilhante?  
  
Saori: Isso mesmo! Todos vocês estão demitidos do cargo cavaleiros de ouro do zodíaco!  
  
Todos: CUMA????????  
  
Mu: Eu realmente ouvi o que eu acabei de ouvir?  
  
MDM: Você vai nos demitir?  
  
Saga: Fará realmente isso com a gente?  
  
Miro: Não pode ser  
  
Shura: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Aioros: Espera um minuto!  
  
Aioria: irmão... eu toh sonhando?  
  
Dohko: Eu vou ter que voltar a ficar olhando aquela cachoeira?  
  
Camus: AHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Afrodite: Mas... mas eu nem terminei meu jardim!  
  
Aldebaran: OH MY GOSH!9amigo, voce é brasileiro...)  
  
Shaka: AMEI A IDÉIA!  
  
Todos os cavaleiros olham para Shaka ababacados  
  
Mu: Shaka?  
  
Shaka: Agora eu posso meditar (dormir) tranqüilamente e em segurança (apontando para o resto dos cavaleiros)  
  
Shion: Athena???  
  
Saori: Hey galera, relaxem! Quem foi que disse que eu demiti vocês?  
  
Saga: Mas você falou...  
  
Saori: Eu só disse que eu despedi vocês do cargo de cavaleiros de ouro do zodíaco, eu não demiti voces por completo  
  
Todos: Ah tah...  
  
Saori: Mu, vem cá me ajudar com a idéia  
  
Mu: ?????  
  
Mais tarde... Na mansão Kido no Japão...  
  
Shun: Hey rapazes!- ele entra correndo pela porta com uma carta nas mãos  
  
Hyoga: O que houve Shun?- disse se virando do controle do vídeo game  
  
Shiryu: O que está acontecendo?- parando de ler o jornal para prestar atenção  
  
Ikki: ZzzzzzzzZzzzz  
  
Seiya: Hey Hyoga, eu vou bater em você *jogando vídeo game  
  
Hyoga: Ah não vai não!- se volta para o jogo de novo  
  
Seiya: Yeah!  
  
Hyoga: merda...  
  
Shun: ... Vocês poderiam me escutar?  
  
Shiryu: Só conte o que aconteceu  
  
Shun: Essa carta veio do santuário... da Saori  
  
Shiryu: Certo... leia!  
  
Shun abre a carta e a lê, depois olha totalmente confuso para Shiryu  
  
Shiryu: O que?- se levanta e vai até Shun, desconfiando que havia algo de errado (esse cara, sem dúvida é o messias)  
  
Seiya: O que está acontecendo?  
  
Shiryu depois de ler a carta: Saori está dizendo que nós devemos ir ao santuário para testar uma coisa, ela diz que mais uma vez, nós devemos atravessar as doze casas em 12 horas  
  
Seiya: Hã? Está acontecendo alguma coisa por lá?  
  
Shun: O que é exatamente  
  
Hyoga: Não sei... mas eu acho q é sério... Temos que acordar o Ikki!  
  
Hyoga vai até onde Ikki está dormindo e tenta acorda-lo. Mas ele continua dormindo, então hyoga põe uns fones de ouvido nele e põe Seiya pra cantar no microfone. Com isso, Ikki pula assustado(qualquer um pularia)  
  
Shun: irmão... vc está bem?  
  
Ikki: *não parecendo estar muito bem* Mãe... vai na loja comprar doce... lá é mais barato...  
  
Todos: Gota  
  
C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A  
  
Oi Gente, quero começar dizendo que este fanfic não é de autoridade minha e sim de uma autora chamada Itifal. Eu li este fanfic em inglês e gostei muito, então eu mandei um email para ela (detalhe que ela mora na Indonésia) perguntando se eu tinha permissão de traduzi-lo, ela permitiu e adorou a idéia! Espero que gostem do fanfic, porque eu adorei! Comentem por favor! 


	2. O rato na casa de áries

Capítulo dois  
  
No Santuário... Seiya e cia já estavam na frente da casa de Áries. Eles viram Saori com Shion e ela não parava de rir enquanto Shion parecia extremamente triste (tadinho =(... )  
  
Seiya: Saori, o que aconteceu aqui? Por que vc nos chamou?  
  
Saori: Vcs devem... hhihi...prfff... passar...kiki, KAKAKAKAKAKA  
  
Cavaleiros de Bronze: ???  
  
Shun: O que aconteceu com ela?  
  
Shiryu: Shion??*olhando para Shion*  
  
Shion:....................................  
  
Saori: hashahahahah, Shion, conte...hahahaha... para eles  
  
Shion: ... A ordem de Atenía é que vocês devem passar pelas doze casas do zodíaco em 12 horas *repetitivamente agarrando a saia de Seiya(?)* POR FAVOR!!! TERMINEM ISSO DURANTE 12 HORAS OU....  
  
BAM!!!!  
  
Shun: Argh!  
  
Seiya: Cadê o Shion? Shiryu: Saori????  
  
Hyoga: O que vocês estão fazendo?  
  
Ikki * surpreso e ababacado com a ação de Saori*  
  
Saori: *tem uns 100 martelos na mão dela* Ops! Foi mal Shion. Bem, nós iremos ver tudo daqui de cima. Hohohohoho *puxando e trazendo o inconsciente Shion*  
  
Depois de Saori e o pobre Shion desaparecerem de suas visões, os cavaleiros de bronze olham uns para os outros confusos. Eles riem e começam a subir as escadas. O relógio de fogo já havia começado a contar. Eles chegaram a casa de Áries em tempo(óbvio) e antes de entrarem, eles pararam e olham para a entrada.  
  
Seiya: Que parada essa?  
  
Shun: Por que a casa de Áries se tornou isso?!  
  
Hyoga: Por que tem uma parede na frente da entrada?  
  
Shiryu: Er... Aonde nós entramos?  
  
Ikki: Bem... tem um buraco bem ali*apontando pro buraco na parede*  
  
????: Este é a primeira casa do zodíaco chinês! Intrusos não entram!  
  
Seiya: Hã?  
  
Shun: Zodíaco chinês???  
  
Shiryu: Mu??? É você?  
  
Mu: É CLARO QUE SOU EU, QUEM MAIS PODERIA SER????  
  
Hyoga: Onde você está? E o que você quis dizer com Zodíaco chinês?  
  
Ikki: E se mostre po***!!!  
  
Mu: Não!!!!  
  
Seiya? Hã? Por que???  
  
Hyoga: Apareça Mu, isso não é nada engraçado!  
  
Mu: CLARO QUE NÃO É ENGRAÇADO!!!  
  
Ikki: Grrrr... Se você não vem até nós, nós vamos até você!!  
  
Mu: Não venham para cá ou eu...  
  
Ikki: Bah! Eu já vi seus ataques antes. Você não pode duas vezes o mesmo ataque contra o mesmo cavaleiro.  
  
Mu: EU ESTOU AVISANDO!!!  
  
Ikki estava passando pelo buraco, passo a passo e ... BLAM!!! Uma luz veio de algum lugar e acertou Ikki. Seu capacete caiu escada a baixo... E a luz desapareceu  
  
Ikki *tonto*: O ... o que foi isso???  
  
Hyoga: Engraçado... normalmente Mu não usa ataques...  
  
Seiya: Eh... se usa é à distância...  
  
Shiryu: Tem alguma coisa errada com ele...  
  
Shun *pegando o capacete da escada e nota uma coisa errada*: Ikki?? O seu capacete sempre teve uma rachadura assim?  
  
Ikki: o que você quer dizer?*olha para o capacete e acha dois motivos nele, ele estava parecendo na frente com um fofinho dente de animal* Que @#$%¨&* é essa??  
  
Mu: EU AVISEI!!!!!  
  
Shiryu: Mu. O que está acontecendo aqui?  
  
Mu: ...........................................  
  
Seiya: Mu! Sai daí logo! Ou você se sentiria melhor se todos nós o atacasse agora?  
  
Mu: Não!!  
  
Shiryu: certo... então você deixará nós entrarmos?  
  
Mu: SE VOCES OUSAREM FAZER ISSO....  
  
Hyoga: É claro que nós vamos, cinco contra um, quem você acha que vai vencer?  
  
Mu:................................................  
  
Shiryu: Mu!!!!  
  
Mu: Ok... vocês podem entrar...  
  
Todos eles passaram pelo buraco e entraram na....er... como eu posso dizer... na casa, mas não havia o signo de Mu e estava muito escuro para ver qualquer coisa. Seiya: por que está tão escuro aqui??  
  
Shun:... Nem da pra ver minhas mãos...  
  
Shiryu: errr deixa eu fechar meus olhos e...  
  
Hyoga: Não precisamos disso... Ikki? Você pode acender uma tocha para nós?  
  
Ikki: OQUE??? TA ME ACHANDO COM CARA DE FÓSFORO??  
  
Hyoga: Shun?  
  
Shun: Por favor Ikki *fazendo olhos meigos*  
  
Ikki: Er... ta certo *acende a tocha*  
  
Seiya: Agora ta melhor!  
  
Shun: Mu, a gente pode parar de brincar de pique-esconde?  
  
Mu: Hã? Quem disse que isso é uma brincadeira?? A única pessoa que está brincando neste jogo é Athena!!  
  
Seiya: ????  
  
Hyoga: Você poderia vir aqui?  
  
Mu: NÃO!  
  
Shiryu: NÓS VAMOS TER QUE FORÇA-LO! JÁ ESTOU CANSADO DISSO, MINHA PACIENCIA SE ESCGOTOU!!!  
  
Mu:................................................  
  
Ikki: EU TAMBÉM MU! VOU FORÇAR SHUN A TE PROCURAR COM AS CORRENTES!  
  
Mu: ... Ta certo! Mas me prometam uma coisa...  
  
Seiya: Vamos Mu!  
  
Mu: Prometam!  
  
Hyoga: Ok... ok.... o que?  
  
Mu: Só prometam que não vão rir  
  
Shun: rir?  
  
Seiya: ???(pra variar)  
  
Ikki: Ta! Agora podemos ir até aí?  
  
Mu: ... podem...  
  
Alguns segundos depois, uma sombra saiu de trás de um pilar e a figura era realmente estranha. Tinha um rabo na sua roupa, orelhas de rato no seu capacete e dois dentes enormes na frente, sem contar os bigodes saindo do capacete. Os cavaleiros de bronze ficaram um tanto que surpresos de ver aquilo, mas quando eles viram mais de perto...  
  
Seiya: HOAHOAHOAHOAHOAH! O QUE É ISSO????!!!*rindo e botando as mãos no estômago*  
  
Hyoga: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!*chorando de tanto rir*  
  
Shiryu: Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu * caindo no chão*  
  
Shun: hehehehe...pfff....hehe..pfff... desculpa Mu, não dá para evitar..HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Ikki: KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA*o mais histérico* QUE DIABOS É ISSO????? KAKAKAKAKAKAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mu: *mudando completamente de humor* RAT BITES!! *corre na velocidade da luz e quebra os capacetes dos cavaleiros*  
  
Shiryu: OUCHHH!!!  
  
Seiya: Hey!  
  
Hyoga: Mu!  
  
Shun: Argh!!!!  
  
Ikki: Hey! Meu capacete!  
  
Mu: QUEREM MAIS??? EU AVISEI VOCES!!  
  
Shiryu: Ok ok... Nós vamos parar de rir...  
  
Depois de alguns segundos eles conseguiram se controlar e pararam de rir de Mu.  
  
Seiya: A propósito... o que aconteceu aqui... prff... Mu? * tentando se controlar para não rir*  
  
Mu olha retalhadoramente para Seiya  
  
Shiryu: Você vai nos contar?  
  
Mu: Isso é por causa de Athena... ela tava entediada, então ela nos mandou trocar nossas armaduras por isso... *cara de choro*  
  
Shun: Percebe-se...  
  
Shiryu: E vocês foram burros o suficiente para obdece-la...  
  
Mu: COMO??? ELA É UMA DEUSA!!  
  
Ikki:... viu?? Eu já tinha avisado vocês sobre isso, caso a Saori ficasse entediada  
  
Mu: *suspiro*  
  
Shiryu: Er... Relaxa Mu, Nós iremos até Saori agora mesmo!  
  
Mu: *suspira* Obrigado por entenderem, mas vocês tem que terminar com isso durante essas 12 horas  
  
Hyoga: Por que?  
  
Mu: Se não Saori vai nos obrigar a vestir isso pra sempre... e ela disse que talvez um dia mude a de vocês também...  
  
Seiya: COMO É QUE É???  
  
Ikki: ISSO É INSANO!!!  
  
Shiryu: Nós temos que sair daqui o mais rápido possível!  
  
Hyoga: certo...  
  
Shun: Mas antes...  
  
Mu: O que?  
  
Shun: Mu, você vai ter que concertar esses err... capacetes que você transformou...*olhando pros capacetes em forma de rato*  
  
Mu: er... Claro, me dêem isso. * pega o capacete de Shun e transforma ele no capacete com dentes*  
  
Shun: Argh!!  
  
Hyoga: Mu!!!!!  
  
Mu: Foi mal...*concerta o capacete com a sua técnica(cola!... mentira ^^)  
  
Hyoga: *sussurrando para Shun* Acho que Mu se adaptou a essa roupa de rato  
  
Shun: .......................................  
  
Mu: Eu escutei isso!  
  
Hyoga: Desculpa...  
  
Mu: Pronto! Agora vão até Athena!  
  
Cavaleiros de bronze: Certo ratinho!  
  
Nota da Autora: Bem, nesse capítulo Mu foi o humilhado, o próximo será Aldebaran!!!!! Bwahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Mais um capítulo traduzido, espero que tenham gostado! Obrigado a todos que comentaram e continuem por favo!! ^^ 


End file.
